The purpose of this study is to determine whether Erythropoietin concentrations in the spinal fluid are affected by blood Erythropoietin concentrations. We will also be studying whether Erythropoietin concentrations in spinal fluid change in the presence of infection, bleeding into the brain or if there has been a period of low oxygenation to the baby.